A Glimpse From The Past
by OttawaDevotte13
Summary: Your average Percy and Harry are brothers story. Poseidon takes Percy away minutes before that event. Set in 5th year of harry potter. Percy is a year younger then Harry. Percy will balance his worlds wars and the Wizarding World war's as well.
1. Prolouge

First story on fanfiction so here goes nothing

 **Let's pretend that The Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Book's are at the same time, but Percy is a year younger then harry so summer before 3rd year is when the lightning thief took place. I am making it so that this story is set as up to date as possible, meaning that harry was born July 31** **st** **2002 and Percy was born august 18** **th** **2003**

 **PercyxDraco Just cuz**

October 31st 2003

Sat on a couch in a cozy little cottage nestled in the village of Godrics Hollow, sat three people. James Potter, a man with jet black hair, hazel eyes and glasses sat on his face, Lilly Potter, a woman with auburn hair and bright green eyes with a little boy clutched in her arms, a little older then 1, eyes the exact colour, and finally, Poseidon, the god of the sea, with raven black hair and eyes that matched he ocean, with a little boy no more then two months sat in his arms, eyes the same as his father's.

Poseidon had proposed an idea, concerning the little boy sat in his arms. He would flash back to the US and place young Sirius with a trustworthy woman who was unable to have a child herself. There his son could grow up and live as a demigod. Of course, the only people that new of the child's godly half was the boy's namesake, Sirius Black, and their other friend, Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew, the fourth member of the marauders, had been distant for the past two months, so the information had not been passed on to him. The potters were being hunted by Lord Voldemort, as a prophecy has foretold that a child born of the seventh month would have the power to destroy the dark lord. Not wanting to put their second son in danger, they had decided that Poseidon's idea had been the best.

Sirius and Remus had left earlier that day, saying their goodbyes to the mini marauder, for they would not be seeing little Sirius for a long time. The two of them had agreed that this was the best idea for their godson, since both of them have been named godfather for the little boy.

Poseidon had stood up, sensing that the dark lord was near. He gave little Sirius to his mother and stepfather one more time to say goodbye. Poseidon put a blessing on his son's half-brother, so that he would have better control over water in magic. After a few minutes, the god of the sea said his farewells to the Potter's, wishing them the best of luck. He flashed away, leaving the house with his child in his arms, and landed on Sally Jackson's doorstep. He had previously explained what his plan was and Sally agreed to raise her lover's child. Sally took the little boy in her arms, and decided that she would protect him as if he was her son. Poseidon hadn't given her his name, and she doubts that she would ever see him again, so she decided to name the child. He would grow up using the name Perseus Jackson.

 **Sorry its so short, just wanted to get this story started. Let me know if you want me to continue with this story**


	2. Chapter 1

A Glimpse from The Past

Chapter 1

 **Just thinking about the storyline and how the two worlds would add up, the events of The Titans Curse will take place during the Christmas Break. So, since Harry and Ron get sent home early, due to Arthur Weasley getting bitten by Nagini, Percy will leave for camp that day as well. Christmas break lasts from December 18** **th** **to January 6** **th** **. The events from The Titan's Curse last about a week, with it starting on the last day of term and ending on the winter solstice, December 21** **st** **. Then back to my regular storyline.**

 **˚14 years later˚** **NY, NY**

"You know Percy, Annabeth could kick your ass in a fight. She's quite powerful." Draco Malfoy told Percy as they were chilling on the dock at Camp Half-Blood. The two boys sat with their feet dangling over the edge, their reflection staring back at them. The topic of Annabeth Chase, the bright daughter of Athena, was a common one between the two boys. Since Percy and Annabeth had been on many quests together, the whole camp has placed bets on when the two will get together. But Draco, knowing Percy better then almost anyone except for Grover and Annabeth herself, knows that Percy plays for the "Other Team". It was obvious to some people, but others were dead set on Percabeth™. Percy and Annabeth were just friends, the best of friends.

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were known as the trio around the camp, always hanging out and training with each other. But, no more then two years ago, British boy Draco Malfoy arrived at Camp. Draco and Percy Instantly clicked, becoming great friends, and playing pranks on the other campers. Draco, being the son of Hermes, was quite the prankster, creating the infamous Nobody prank, along with his sidekick, Percy. The trio had now become a quartet, with Draco tagging along with everything the previous trio had done before. Draco didn't participate on their quests, as he didn't want to draw any attention to himself. Every September Draco disappeared to his fancy boarding school for wizards to continue on playing as a annoying obnoxious brat and almost Death Eater. Draco had known of his parentage before attending Camp and his wizardry school, and his father had sent him upon his own quest, infiltrate Voldemort's ranks without causing any suspicion that he was on the good side. So, to not make any of the Death Eaters, he would spend his time in New York at camp, to avoid all the attention the Percy and co had drawn to them ever since the cross-country Manhunt that Percy had starred in.

The Conch Horn sounded and the two boys walked back to the Amphitheatre, sitting at their respectful tables. Percy sitting all alone and Draco squished between his half-brothers and sisters. The two gave each other a look and went back to their food. At the front of the Amphitheatre, Chiron stood from the head table and stamped his hooves two times. Everyone turned to look at him with varying degrees of interest, Percy putting fourth his full attention. Chiron said his usual announcements about training and this Friday's Capture the flag, and that's when Percy a strange, Gandalf looking man sitting to the right of Chiron.

"Oh yes, and for the few people who were wondering," Chiron looked at the Athena table, winking at Annabeth, "the man that has joined us tonight for dinner is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

A few giggles broke through the silence, with Connor and Travis Stoll laughing so hard they had knocked over Draco's glass.

"Yes, Yes, the name is quite different, I may say I did laugh at this information when the school opened up years ago. And before you ask Travis, they do not have a sister school named anything remotely the same. My dear friend Albus has traveled quite the way to be here tonight, all the way from the Ministry of Magic in London, England. He has come to deliver a message to all of you." Chiron sat back down to the sound of polite clapping, Travis and Connor having finally recovered, and the man beside him, Albus Dumbledore, Stood up.

"I would like to thank you all for the warm welcome. As Chiron said, I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, a school for young wizards and witches. I teach a few students here at camp to, them having Magic running through their veins the same as me. Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom, are all my students and already know what I need to say." He looked at the three of them and smiled.

"About 14 years ago, on October 31st, 2003, a very dark wizard who goes by the name Lord Voldemort, entered a small house in a wizarding village called Godric's Hollow. Not too many months before that, a prophecy was foretold that a wizard born as the seventh month dies would have the power to defeat him. See in the wizarding world we have three types of wizards, Purebloods, wizards that are descended from their ancestor's centuries ago that were blessed by Hecate and have kept their magic in their families, Half-bloods, wizards that are born from one wizard parent an done muggle parent (What we call non-magic folk that are mortals), And Muggleborns, wizards blessed by Hecate herself and were born to muggle parents. Voldemort has certain views on Non-Purebloods, and believes that they should not be able to learn magic. Voldemort gathered a strong following of people he called his Death eaters, and went around killing Muggleborns and half-bloods. On this Hallows Eve, Voldemort went to the house of the Potters, a very powerful couple descended from some of the most powerful wizards in history. See, James and Lilly Potter had given birth to a little boy named Harry Potter in July of the previous year. Voldemort had come to the house to kill the little boy. Voldemort had killed Harry's parents, but when he tried to kill Harry using the killing curse, it rebounded off Harry and killed Voldemort. No one has ever survived the killing curse, except for little Harry. This ended the war, but last year after the final event of the Triwizard Tournament, Voldemort's followers took Harry and another boy named Cedric Diggory to an old graveyard. They killed Cedric and held Harry captive, using some of Harry's blood to raise Voldemort from his half dead half alive state. Harry managed to escape and get back to Hogwarts. The ministry of magic does not believe that Voldemort is back and will do anything to make people believe that as well. I came here to warn all of you that a war is brewing, for both of us and I fear that Voldemort will try and recruit some of you. I advise you to please be wary while out in the mortal world. I would like to thank you for listening, and please enjoy your dinner."

Dumbledore sat down with a light round of applause, Connor and Travis still recovering from their laughter and conversation erupted around them. The rest of the dinner went along with nothing out of the ordinary, the Hermes table starting a food fight and Draco nailing Percy in the head with a blue cupcake. At the end of the night after the campfire, Draco, Percy, Annabeth and Grover said their goodnight and headed off to their separate cabins. In the big house, Albus Dumbledore sat with his friend, catching on what has happened the last 20 years. Albus had a certain boy on his mind, the young boy sitting all alone at a very blue table that looked a lot like Harry Potter.

"Chiron, I haven't been completely honest with why I am here."

"You always have another reason Albus, please share."

"It has come to my attention that Harry Potter wasn't an only child, that he had a younger brother. At the time of James and Lilly's death the boy would have been 2 months old. As far as I know there were only two other people that knew of his existents, his godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. I might ask, do you know what young Harry Potter looks like? Just like his father I may add."

James, Sirius and Remus had helped train some of the children from Hecate's cabin after they had just finished their last year at Hogwarts. Suddenly realisation dawned on Chiron, there was one person that reminded him so much of James they could only be part of the same family, Perseus Achilles Jackson. Chiron looked at Dumbledore, and then they realized they were both thinking of the same person.

"Would it be ok if I came by tomorrow with the boy's godfathers?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Of course, Albus. Percy needs his family. Sally has been a great parental figure for him, but I think this boy needs his brother." Said Chiron. Dumbledore said his goodbyes to Chiron and Apparated to the Noble and Ancient house of Black. Waiting for him to arrive sat Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The two friends looked up at Albus expectantly.

"I think I may have found Sirius Achilles Potter."

 **So, I'm thinking of updating every Thursday. Should I do a Percy Jackson/Avengers fanfic? I've always been interested in Bucky being Percy's brother, they just seem like they would get along famously.**


	3. Chapter 2

A Glimpse from the Past

Chapter 2

˚ **The Jackson Residence, NY, NY˚**

Sally Jackson was sitting at her kitchen table, a cup of coffee in her hand. In her hands, she was rolling a pebble between her fingers. She had gotten It as a gift from Poseidon, and would always hold it when she was deep in thought. She had just gotten of a IM with Chiron, him explaining that Percy's Godfathers had finally tracked him down. Chiron had explained that Percy's two godfather's, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, had spent the last 14 years trying to track her adoptive son down. Percy knew, of course, that Sally wasn't his birth mother, and that his true mother had died when Percy was no more then two months old. Percy being the boy he is, never saw Sally in a different light, but always wished he could have gotten to know his real mother.

Chiron had made Sally aware that Percy's godfathers would be visiting him, and had told her the strange story of how Percy has two fathers. See, Poseidon had fallen in love with Lilly from a distance, and had wished that she wasn't committed to the mortal James Potter. So, one-day Poseidon couldn't stand it and knocked on the Potters front door. He had known that the Potters were wishing to have a second child, but feared that the child would also become one of the Dark Lord's targets. They had gone into hiding not to long ago and didn't know what to do. Poseidon came up with a deal, he would take over James Potter for a night, so that the child would have both James and Poseidon as a father. James and Lilly did the frick frack, and since it was a demigod child, Lilly was only pregnant for three months. On August 18th, 2003, little Sirius Achilles Potter popped out the womb.

Having explained this to Sally, who took a couple times to completely understand what happened, Chiron welcomed Sirius and Remus into the big house. Then Chiron started explaining the stories of what Percy has gotten up to until Percy was done lunch.

 **Camp Half-blood**

Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Draco were hanging out by the Pegasus stables when Clarisse came running up to them. She huffed and brushed her hair out of her face, then looked at Percy and said,

"Chiron wants you to meet him at the big house, apparently your godfathers, the ones your birth mother gave you, are here to see you. "

"Thanks Clarisse, do you know what their names are?" Percy replied.

"Yeah, I think Chiron said that their names were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Now don't be late Prissy, I don't want to get dish cleaning duty." And with that, Clarisse took off running again, knocking into Grover and Annabeth on her way out. Percy looked at the people around him, noticing that Draco was not meeting his eyes, and decided he would talk with him later. Percy turned away and stalked off to the big house.

Once Percy arrived at the Big House, he immediately went into Chiron's office. Percy first noticed the two strangers that had to be his Godfathers. Sat on the leftmost chair was a handsome man with a sharply defined face, jet black shoulder length hair, clad in black leather and black skinny jeans and a healthy build. On the right sat a man dressed in what could only be the opposite of the other man, with a gray pea coat with a yellow tee underneath, and brown khakis. This man was also very handsome, with the same defined face, light brown hair and a scraggly brown mustache. The one thing that Percy noticed that the both of them had was the same lost look, the look that most people in the camp, including Percy, wore on their face every day. Sat behind the desk was Chiron, with a small smile in greeting at Percy.

Standing in the entryway awkwardly, he cleared his throat, so that the two of them saw Percy in the mirror and turned around to look at him. Chiron looked at him and winked, beckoning Percy into the room.

"Percy, I would like to introduce Sirius black" Chiron beckoned to the man on Percy's left "And Remus Lupin," the guy on Percy's right waved "Your Godfathers."

Sirius, the guy on hi s left, whispered junior under his breath, and smiled at Percy. Remus gave him a knowing smile, like they were sharing an inside joke. Percy could tell he was going to like the two of them immediately.

Sirius conjured up a chair for Percy, the later noticing that the two men were wizards like Draco, and sat down on the surprisingly comfy chair. He looked up at Chiron and asked, "So what's up?"

"Percy, your father brought you to live with sally for a reason. You know the story Professor Dumbledore told you yesterday at dinner? About Harry Potter and Voldemort."

"Yeah?" Percy saw booth Remus and Sirius flinch at the name Voldemort. At that point, a thought dawned on Percy. _Why hadn't his godfathers try to contact him before?_ That thought didn't make Percy angry, just sad. The whole room could see the sad look on Percy's face, and Sirius and Remus got the same sinking suspicion it had to do with them. Chiron gave the two a reassuring smile and continued his story.

"Well, Dumbledore told me an interesting piece of information last night after dinner." Percy nodded his head, and motioned for Chiron to proceed. "Apparently, Harry Potter had a younger brother. The boy was a little over two months old when Lilly and James Potter were killed. Only two other people knew of Harry's brother's existence and their sitting in this room."

"So?" Percy said. Remus and Sirius shared a surprised look and then turned to Chiron. Chiron just shook his head, and went to finish his story.

"Apparently the little boy, who was named Sirius Achilles Potter, was not only the son of James and Lilly Potter, but also the son of Poseidon. Poseidon had known what Voldemort was planning to do, so he decided, with the approval of Lilly, James, and the boys two godfathers, to send the boy to New York to live with another one of Poseidon's lovers, your adoptive mother Percy, Sally Jackson."

Percy buried his face in his hands, letting everything sink in for a minute. One thing kept on repeating in his head, _I have a brother._ Percy looked up at Sirius and Remus with a smile on his face, knowing his father had probably never told his godfathers where he was. He instantly cheered up and started almost bouncing in his chair. Peter

"When can I see my brother?" Percy asked. Remus and Sirius started telling Percy all about his brothers and friends, about how they had cleared Sirius's name and put Peter Pettigrew in Azkaban. The three of them were so engulfed in their conversation they didn't even notice Chiron roll out of the room onto the porch, content with what he just witnessed. He knew that Percy's future was only going to get brighter.

 **Sorry about not updating on Tuesday, we had my older sister's friends from our old town staying over at our house and it would be "rude" to be on my laptop while they were here. I'm still thinking about that avengers/PJO fic, I'm probably gonna have the chapters at the same length as these pasts few. Hey so should I make these chapters longer or shorter? Let me know what you think of this story. School's starting up on Tuesday so these chapters might get shorter, depends on how much homework I get and if I'm tried at all from rugby. See you guys Thursday.**


	4. Chapter 3

A Glimpse from the Past

Chapter 3

 **The Next Day**

Percy Jackson was sitting at the breakfast bar in his mother's apartment, with Sally herself keeping busy at the stove, flipping a blue pancake with the newest Imagine Dragons album on repeat. The pair had been talking about the wicked crazy stories Percy had learned about his brother. Remus and Sirius promised to tell Harry about Percy's father, and all the crazy adventures he and Grover and Annabeth had been on over the past couple years. Percy's godfathers had been in complete awe after begging Percy to tell them all his story's, and had only come to worship their godson even more after Connor and Travis had stopped by to tell them the tales of Percy's pranks. Once the two brothers brought up Percy's pranking partner and saw that their little marauder blushed redder then a cherry tomato, they changed the subject to save the boy. Of course, Sirius and Remus would bring up the subject later and find out the other boy's name. They had left shortly after that, promising to bring Percy to the ancient and noble house of black (Remus had smirked into his cup of tea at that, while Sirius blushed a little) the next day, where he could meet his brother and his friends.

Percy had excused himself from the breakfast table to bring his stuff to the front door. Percy didn't know when to expect his Godfather's, but new it would be sometime around noon 9 due to the time difference. They thought that that would be the best for Percy so that he wouldn't be to jet lagged. Percy then went back to his room and sat on his bed, thinking about the other day. He smiled while thinking about his godfathers and their little habits. How Remus always seemed to have a cup of tea in his hands, and how Sirius was always the first to make a sarcastic comment. He had only known them for a day, but you could pick up a lot about a person in just a couple hours. Percy frowned when he thought of his best friend, Draco Malfoy, and the conversation they had had after Percy had left the big house.

Draco had been waiting for Percy at Percy's cabin, leaning against the coral blue walls. Once Draco caught sight of Percy, he quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him into the cabin and sat on the only bed that wasn't made.

"So, how were your Godfather's Percy?"

Percy immediately went off a rant about how grate they were, and how he was so excited to meet his brother. Draco instantly dimmed at that, as he knew exactly who Percy's brother was, and remembered all the horrible things he had done to Harry. Of course, Draco had to make himself Harry's enemy for his fathers and himself plan, but he still hated it. Draco vowed to himself that he would still stay as one of Percy's best friend at Hogwarts, with the plan not to affect it at all. Percy glanced up from his ramblings and noticed his friend had not shared his enthusiasm. Percy stopped talking and stared at Draco. Draco looked back to Percy and started explaining what was on his mind. When Draco stopped talking, Percy pulled his best friend into a tight embrace, and they sat like that until curfew.

Percy jumped off his bed when he heard his mom give a large yelp. He raced out of his room and found his mother showing Percy's godfathers to the table, offering them coffee and pancakes. Percy cleared his throat and smiled, his life was only going to get better.

 **Sorry that this chapter is short, I just have to much on my mind and I'm watching the news which is talking about hurricane Irma and holy crap the world is going to shit. I also watched part of the day after tomorrow yesterday and That has got me freaked out. Ok so school just started and this is my first year in high school, and I've joined the rugby team, so I have a busy schedule. We practice everyday after school and then I do get some homework from a couple teachers. So expect me to update either on Thursday or on the weekends when I have more time.**


End file.
